This new Gelsemium variety named `Conrop` was found as a sport of Gelsemium sempervirens, an unpatented variety, maintained by Flowerwood Nursery, Inc. in Mobile, Ala. The sport, hereinafter referred to as `Conrop`, was discovered by James Cloice Letlow in 1993. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique compact growth habit. `Conrop` has retained many of the outstanding attributes of the species, in particular its tolerance of insects and diseases which makes it adaptable to culture in the Sunbelt states. Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Letlow's direction at the same location. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.